


A Warm Winter

by bcwritingale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee Shops, Danger, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean (Winchester) go out to their Uncle Bobby's for the holidays while their dad is out on a hunt. Sam meets a mysterious boy who seems to like playing in the woods near Bobby's log cabin and distracting Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update as much as I can, but school is coming back and it might take a while to get it out there. Also, it's going to start off a little slow but I'll get into the smut a bit further into the story. Thanks for selecting the story. Hope you enjoy!   
> (This chapter isn't very long, sorry about that. They'll grow!)

“Sammy, can you help me out over here? This box is heavy.” Dean held a cardboard box that seemed to be slowly slipping out of his grip at the living room entrance. The younger brother rolled his eyes and went over to help Dean carry the box inside. “What is that?” their Uncle Bobby asked in a southern accent. “Christmas present,” Dean smiled at him as they put it down next to a small tree that was in the corner of the living room. “I’ll get our clothes,” Dean said. Sam shrugged and sat on the couch. Dean swung open the screen door of the cabin and trudge through the snow to the Impala. 

The door creaked as he opened it and reached down to get Sam’s and his clothes. When Dean closed the door, he felt as if someone was staring at him. He looked around and saw nothing but a few a trees and footprints of animals. Dean shrugged and retreated to the warm cabin, thick framed glasses fogging up immediately when the hot air hit his face. Sam sat cozily by the fire Bobby had lit. “So Dean,” Sam said. “What do you want to do?” Dean smiled at his opportunity and said, “Let’s go sledding!” Dean looked at Bobby in desperation for a sled. “I have some old trash lids you can use,” Bobby said. Dean nodded and turned to Sam with a smirk. “Let’s go sledding!” Dean exclaimed, spreading out his arms. 

Dean leaned towards Bobby and said in a hush tone, “Hey, thanks again for letting us stay here. Dad is on a hunting trip and won’t be back until after the New Years. Motels weren’t going to let two teenagers stay in a room by themselves when there are drunk people out there and all.” Dean rolled his eyes at motel policies and turned his head towards Sam, who was putting on his beanie and sweater. “It means a lot to us,” he said, not taking his eyes off Sam, who had gone to the coat hooks to put his jacket, beanie, and scarf back on. “Yeah well,” Bobby sighed. “Policy has nothing to do with it. You boys can stay here as long as you want, just don’t push it.” Dean turned his head back to face the grizzly old man they called their uncle and smiled. “Thanks Bobby.” “No problem kid,” he smiled back. Dean turned around and saw Sam go through the screen door without him. “Where are the lids?” Dean asked while putting on his beanie and earmuffs. 

“Out by the shed, near the woods.” 

“Thanks Bobby.”

“Don’t break anything while you’re out there. The nearest hospital is 30 miles away.”

“We won’t,” Dean called as he walked down the drive way towards the woods. Sam was already half way there when Dean saw the shed. “Sam!” he called. Sam turned around and waited for Dean to catch up. When he was next to Sam again, they were by the shed and swiping snow off of the lids of the trash bins. “Ready?” Sam smiled. “To beat you?” Dean joked. “As if,” Sam scoffed. They planted their sleds on top of the hill and sat down, ready to take off. “Ready, set,” Dean smirked as he took off before he said go. “Hey!” Sam whined, pushing against the ground and taking off down the hill. “That’s cheating!” he exclaimed when he met Dean at the bottom, merely inches from being ahead. “You cheated!”

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?”

“I’m telling Bobby!”

“I’m shaking,” Dean laughed.

“I’ll race you again and beat you fair and square.”

“You’re on.”

The second and third race was won by Sam until Dean claimed surrender, lying in the snow from exhaustion. “Dean? You ok?” Sam asked, a little worried Dean’s asthma was getting to him. Dean smiled up at the upside down Sam and said, “I’m fine, but you won’t be.” Sam looked at him confused before realizing what he meant and began to run. “Dean, no – don’t!” Sam’s hazel glazed eyes went wide when Dean leapt up from where he was lying and formed a small ball of snow in his hands. Sam felt a small force explode on his shoulder and fell, laughing. He formed a snow ball before getting up, throwing it, and hitting Dean right in the head. Dean was taken aback by the force, but quickly recovered. Eventually, they stopped throwing snowballs at each other and began stuffing snow down one another’s shirts and sweaters. Once, Dean stuffed Sam’s jacket hood with snow and dumped it on his little brother’s head.

After an hour of playing, they began to feel the cold once more and scurried inside to the warm fire. They came in dripping wet and threw their c  
clothes in the dryer. Bobby brought them hot chocolate and spiked his a little when the boys weren’t looking. After a few minutes of sipping at their mugs, it began to get colder in the room. “Sam, how ‘bout you go get us some more fire wood,” Bobby said. “We got four more logs though,” Dean argued. “Well four aint gonna cut it. If you don’t want to freeze all night and get fire wood in the morning, I suggest you put your coat back on and get us some more wood!” Sam let out an annoyed huff as he got up and left with his jacket, beanie, and dark blue mittens on. He poked his head back in for a quick second and asked, “Where’s the wood?” Bobby looked at him a little annoyed and grumbled, “Out in the woods, where do you think?” Sam gave him a tight smile and nodded as he left. “Idjit,” Bobby murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought in the comments or leave a Kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
